


Aphrodisac/Addiction

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-04
Updated: 2005-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishverse. Xander and Willow go to a vampire-themed nightclub, where Xander encounters a drunken Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisac/Addiction

  
**I. Aphrodisiac**   


Xander was reluctant to go to the club at first, but Willow insisted. She stuck her bottom lip out in an enticing pout. He snapped his fangs down on it, and with the sweet tang of her blood he knew he could no more refuse her this than anything else she asked for.

"It just seems pointless," he complained as they waited in line, the LA night dank around them. "You could have anyone you want in Sunnydale, babe. Why come all the way down here? The humans at this club must be desperate, pathetic losers."

Willow laid her head on his shoulder and squeezed his arm. "Just try it this once, Xander, please? Who knows, you just might like it. I've heard that the high you get from a willing victim is unlike any other. Also?" She cupped his cock through his leather pants and looked up at him. The look in her eyes was as good as a growl. "I've heard it's quite the aphrodisiac."

"In that case," he nuzzled her milky neck, "I'm all for it."

Waiting in front of them was a skinny, athletic girl with black curly hair. As the line inched forward, Xander could see Willow sniffing at her furtively. Indeed, the scent of menstrual blood was heady and arousing. When the human reached the doorway, the guard frowned at her disapprovingly.

"Food goes in the back door," he grunted. "This entrance is for clients only."

"It's all right," Willow purred. She disentangled herself from Xander's arm and moved forward. "She's with me." Her eyes dared the bouncer to protest. She ran her fingers over the woman's arm. "And don't call her food, it's so rude. If all I wanted was food, I'd attack someone on the street. You're only a menial servant, after all, I don't think you should talk."

Shaking his head and looking murderous, but not daring to argue with a patron, the employee moved the rope aside to let them. As he cruised in behind the two females, Xander winked at the burly vampire.

Inside, the club was filled with the beat of primal, pulsing music. Bodies writhed in wild dances. Couples lined the walls and embraced in nooks and crannies. Hopeful humans lined the bar, perched precariously on wobbly stools, as vampires downed Manhattans and tried to decide whom they would approach. The whole place was rife with the scent of blood, sweat, and sex.

Willow wiggled her hips and pulled the grateful girl closer. "This place is great!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her pelvis against red miniskirt. "You don't want to share, do you, baby?" she asked Xander. It was clear from her tone that she was less than willing.

"No, no," Xander insisted as she nuzzled a scrumptiously tan neck. "I'll find my own fun." He wandered off, eyes scanning the room, wishing once again that Willow was as devoted to his pleasure as she was to her own.

Checking out the club, looking for a date, reminded Xander uncomfortably of the days before he was vamped, when he was just a loser in high school, trying to catch the attention of bitchy girls like Cordelia Chase. A buxom blonde caught his eye, but he dismissed her as too trashy. An innocent looking redhead reminded him too much of the bookish Willow of his youth. And then Xander saw him, sitting at a table by himself, nursing a beer. His tight white t-shirt showed off perfectly sculpted muscles, and their was something in his haircut, his bearing, that spoke of the military, of precision.

Xander placed his hand on the back of a chair. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

 

  
**II. Addiction**   


Riley couldn't remember the first time. How bad was that? He'd offered his neck up so many times now that all the memories just blurred together in his head. Maybe it was with a henna-haired hooker, right after he joined up. He could almost imagine a sexy deep voice murmuring, "Won't drain you, you're too damn pretty."

The voice was so throaty, so husky, that maybe his blood had first been drunk by a man? If the memory was even true, that is, and not just a figment constructed by his mind in a haze of sex, drugs, and need.

Need.

Need was what brought him here tonight, to offer himself up again to the very creatures he was supposed to be fighting against. He needed the delicious pain of fangs in his neck, the sweet sound of the suck, the friction of his cock against a body that was dry and unnaturally cold.

Riley was an addict. He knew what he was doing was dangerous. He knew it was unhealthy. But he couldn't stop himself. He needed to have more.

Purr of a young male voice pulling up a chair. "Mind if I join you?" asked a dark haired, leather clad vampire.

"Not at all," Riley answered. He took a swig and downed the last dregs of his beer. "Wouldn't mind if you bought me a drink either."

 

  
**III. Aphrodisiac/Addiction**   


They don't exchange names. They don't exchange numbers. There is no concession to the idea of a date. Their encounter is all about cold meeting hot, mouth meeting skin, the tinny taste of blood and the musk of desire.

Xander takes the human's dick in his hand, heavy and throbbing, and for a moment doesn't picture the soft, wet places he has marked within Willow. All he wants is planes and contours, masculine muscle.

Riley thinks of parasites and symbioses, biological terms half-forgotten that must explain the pain and the arcing, aching pleasure. He cries out...

"Sir!" A bouncer is protesting. "You're going to drain him! Sir, you can't do that in this club! We have standards!"

Xander isn't listening. As the life-giving warmth fills his mouth a picture flashes across his mind, stark colors, strong enough to make his head ache if he weren't woozy with the feeding. There's a piece missing, there should be something more to this boy than sacrificial blood and spilled seed.

And as Riley takes his last breath, collapses limply in Xander's arms, the world briefly touches another, where Buffy came and...

"What have I done?" Xander whispers, and then the universe shifts again, his stomach rumbles happily, and he can't remember why he was asking.


End file.
